youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
That Way
I walk, not run, down the hallways, my head aching from cries of fear, joy, and anger. I fumble with my name tag and somehow it slips. "Crap," I say under my breath. People start whispering, I know it's about me. I heave a sigh. I start running again, bumping into people, them saying some words people don't need to know. I breathe heavily as I finally reach my class. "Go to the library," a sign taped to the door says. "It says 1st period, but we're 5th," Quincy says. We run again and I slip into my seat, the boy that usually next to me not there. He's always late. I look around the room, twiddling my thumbs. I look around the room, pointing out people, Dawna the mean one, Sil the class clown, Quincy the kind one. The teacher walks in a pair of boots, a blouse and a skirt. She always like fashion. "We are going on the computers," She explains. "For research on your timeline project," She announces. All the boys run over and pick the best computers. I walk and find my computer I always use, all my bookmarks are on there. Quincy sits next to me and logs in. I see my backdrop of a lighthouse pop up, it always makes me smile. "Whisper," My teacher squeaks. "What's yours about?" I ask. "Missionaries," She exclaims how she can't find anything about it. "Music," I laugh. I adore music, it's my only escape. We both start chatting on what we are going to do and crack some jokes. Before we know it, the bell rings, we grab our things and run. "Welcome!" Our science teacher proclaims. She gives us our data tables and reviews the instructions. I groan, I am assigned with two boys on the project. "So how are we going to this?" I ask. "Well," Xavier trails. "How about this!" Travis says. He sketches out our plan and we nod in agreement. We start measuring and making our project. We put it under the lamp and start the timer. "Ten minutes," We all groan. We make our final drawing and fix our data table. Soon enough we're bored so we tell each other jokes. We are really bothering some people, but no one pays attention. We all start laugh. I then feel a vibration and send the timer flying. The boys in our group laugh and turn off the lamp. We measure again and return the materials. I sit next to Quincy again and we start talking about how much a fail our test was. We laugh. "Sit down," The teacher bellows. "I.." Quincy starts. Then we take off again, only four minutes to get on the other side of the building. "I hate running," Quincy says. I nod. "Race you," I smile. We duck and push and shove. She beats me though. "We have to dress out today remember?" I ask Quincy. We pull our backpacks off our shoulders and run again to the changing room. "I opened it!" We yell. We laugh when everyone stares. I pull off my clothes and replace them with my PE clothes. We put our shoes on and go into the gym. Everyone is telling us to take our shoes off. We sigh, and pull them off. "What are they doing?" I ask. Xavier responds with "Weight and height." We look at each other and notice we have to sit back down. "Last name with X!" The PE teacher yells. I walk over. Everyone starts pointing and laughing. I am the only one. The teachers smile and I sit down with no shoes. Boys that's last name starts with Y is throwing shoelaces. I pull my knees up to my chest. Soon, it's our turn. I am short and thin, I didn't need to know again. "Next!" The nurse yells. I pick up my shoes and sit on the bleachers. The PE teacher is texting. I roll my eyes and walk outside. I see my friends and approach them. Quincy looks sad. "You made me do that," She protests. Her friends just ignore me if I am not there. I sit next to them. They start chatting about whoever and Quincy stands up. I didn't notice Yvonne was behind me. "Oh hi!" I exclaim. Yvonne, Quincy and I walk over to a nearby tree and sit down. "My friends are ignoring me," She sighs. I think about Dawna who hates me so much. I really notice how few friends I have. Yvonne and I cheer her up, we make her laugh and happy again. "Thanks, you guys are amazing," She laughs as we start walking back to the locker room. I strip off my clothes and stuff them in, pulling out my other clothes and my lunchbox. I slip on my shoes and walk over to the cafeteria. The noise making me deaf. I don't even talk. Quincy starts talking about dreams. "I hate those dreams where you are falling," I exclaim. "Me too!" We start laughing and giggling. "You want to go out with me?" Xavier asks. "Oh my gosh, no!" I yell. It was a dare. Ugh. I throw away my trash and head back to get my backpack. We can't go out. They lock us out and release us when the bell rings. The bell rings and the PE teacher gets trampled. I run to my favorite subject, math. The familiar smell of her candle lights up the room. We do our beginning problem. We just do a lot of problems. No talking nothing. We hear the bell ring and everyone runs down. We can't wait to get out. But, I for one hand, had one of the worst days ever, and now it is going to get worse.